


[podfic] - The Phenomenal Pixie, #1 (TheLastGoodGoldfish)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hearst College, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, brief allusions to dark canonical events, spoilers for the whole show, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: TheLastGoodGoldfish's summary:Veronica is a masked avenger who stalks the streets of Neptune. Logan is the intrepid reporter who's on the story.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[podfic] - The Phenomenal Pixie, #1 (TheLastGoodGoldfish)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Phenomenal Pixie, #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563197) by [TheLastGoodGoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastGoodGoldfish/pseuds/TheLastGoodGoldfish). 



> Here we are back again with another fun and fresh podfic! Today we jump into Veronica Mars--namely, into one of my top vmars fics (nay, top fics of any sort!) of all time. 
> 
> This fic has everything! Superheroes, snark, journalism major Logan Echolls, crimefighting, romance, snark, Weevil, combat boots. Snark. 
> 
> Big thank you to TheLastGoodGoldfish for letting me podfic it!!
> 
> As usual, podfic requests are always welcome! Details and disclaimers about my inability to fill them all are [HERE](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com/post/176043341665/gingermaggiereads-podfic-requests-hey-all-im).
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com)

[Click here to listen or download from Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QD2_TcH4-iVLDTjoARMZ7stBqYxP7drY/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
